


Birthday Candles

by actuallyspooderman



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Painplay, Praise Kink, True Love, Wax Play, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyspooderman/pseuds/actuallyspooderman
Summary: “Make a wish, birthday boy.”Stephen takes good care of Tony on his birthday.





	Birthday Candles

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Weird grammatical errors and spellings are probably NOT supposed to be here, if something sounds odd, it probably is not intentional. I think I have fixed all of the errors, but if not, please drop a comment or message me so I can fix them! Thank you!

Today was Tony Stark’s birthday, to most of those close to Tony, it was a day of non-stop partying and tequila, but to Stephen it was his day to take special care of his lover, and show him just how appreciated he was.

Stephen and Tony made their way up to Tony’s massive bedroom in Stark Tower, Stephen unlocked the door with the key Tony gave him but not before telling Tony to keep his eyes shut. Unable to suppress his grin he added. "Just for a minute, okay?"

"I already know what my present is," Tony said, rolling his eyes; but then he closed them, and Stephen could see the smile threatening.

"Part of it," Stephen agreed, "but I think parts will be a surprise." He led Tony through the door into the bedroom, Tony followed behind him, and then Stephen stopped him with a touch to his shoulder. "One second, okay? Keep your eyes shut. I'll be back in just a minute."

"Okay," Tony said, but only reluctantly let go of Stephen's shaking hand.

"I'm not leaving the room," Stephen said, crossing quickly to the nightstand and reaching for the lighter he'd stashed there. He kept talking, partly to cover the lighter's sound and partly to keep Tony from getting scared. "I'm just across the room, making some very last-second preparations to sweep you off your feet, and I'll be back right beside you in just... now. Here I am." He kissed Tony' forehead, then stepped to the side. "You can open your eyes now."

Tony soaked in the room with huge eyes—the candles lit on the nightstand, the bed stripped and covered in undoubtedly expensive silk sheets, that they would soon be dirtying.

"It's wonderful," he breathed. "I can't wait."

"You don't have to." Stephen took Tony's hands in his own, he kissed them one at a time, before putting them back at his sides. 

He pushed Tony against the wall with his body, all while taking Tony's hoodie off, proceeding to comb his fingers through Tony's mussed brown hair, kissing his forehead and his cheeks and down his neck, hands gently tracing loving circles around the arc reactor.Leaving a trail of sloppy kisses on Tony’s neck, Stephen quickly found the sensitive spot at the junction of his collar bone. 

Tony gasped and melted, going limp against Stephen's chest, Stephen grinned, a good sign, a reassuring one. Now Stephen felt it was safe to slide his hands down Tony' sides. Stephen quickly drops down, mouthing at Tony’s belly button, while a trail of black hair tickled at his chin. He then kissed his way upward, until he reached Tony's nipples, where he stayed, Tony began to whimper with each nip and pinch; when he pulled away, Tony whined.

"Stephen..."

"Shh. Patience, baby. I'll give you everything you need."

"I need you," Tony insisted, reaching for Stephen.

Stephen caught his hands and pinned them down at his sides. "You'll have me, darling. Not yet. We haven't even started." Tony was so good, so patient; he went still under Stephen's hold, so Stephen released his hands and cupped his face instead. "I'm going to take good care of you tonight, you deserve it, considering all the stress you’ve been under." To forestall any further argument he stripped Tony the rest of the way quickly, and then thought ahead and got out of his own clothes too, fending off minor assistance from Tony.

Tony naked was a temptation Stephen couldn't resist; he pulled him close by the hips and kissed him, rough and passionately, exerting his dominance further, making Tony’s throb almost painfully against Stephen. Tony pressed close grinded his hips hard, up on his tiptoes, making sweet little sounds in his throat.

Stephen pushed Tony back, one hand in his hair keeping the kiss together, one hand on Tony' hip to keep him from stumbling. All the way back to the bed he guided him, then broke the kiss to whisper, "How do you feel about lying on your stomach for me? Just for a little while."

"F-for a little while," Tony agreed shyly. "And... don't..."

"I won't tie you that way," Stephen promised. "You'll be able to turn and see me. Go on, lie down for me." He patted Tony's hip, stepping away to give him room to get settled. "Comfortable?"

"Mm-hmm," Tony hummed, although he was twisted up on one elbow to watch Stephen.

"Good." That was fine; Stephen wanted him to see, at least at first. He stretched out on top of Tony, covering him without pressing down, and kissed down Tony' neck. "You look delicious," he murmured, to feel Tony shiver underneath him.

Then he sat back, reaching for one of the little candles in the square tins, holding it in Tony' line of sight. "Know what this is?"

Tony' eyes went dark. "A body candle."

"Close. A lotion candle. Melts into massage oil, not wax." Stephen blew on the dripping oil slightly cooling it down so it wouldn’t blister or hurt Tony. 

"Don't worry, I have wax ones too. But first I want you relaxed." The wax would come a little later, after Tony was more sensitive after the oil, not to mention the wax delivered a more lasting pleasure filled sting. Stephen leaned down, breathed into Tony' ear with just a bit of darkness: "All soft and pliant under me, wanting, sensitized and patient. I know you can be good."

"Oh," Tony breathed. "Yes, please."

"Good boy." Stephen dragged his fingertips down Tony's back as he pulled away. He dropped the warm oil carefully, slow drops spattering along Tony' spine, and Tony' breath caught. "You like that, baby?"

Tony was already on cloud nine, already shuddery and spacey and sensitive. "Mm-hmm." He went soft as Stephen massaged the oil in, shoulders slumping into the Stephen’s touch, eyes closing. Every long press up his back earned a groan; every squeeze to his shoulders earned a sigh; every time Stephen dripped more oil on him to smooth the way, he earned a tiny gasp. He massaged his way down, and then up again, working Tony's muscles with gentle and then firmer strokes.

He'd practiced holding the candles and testing it on himself for the past week, as not to hurt Tony, making sure also to give careful tentative shoulder rubs to find the right pressure. His hands worked so much differently now, and while he finally felt confident enough to do most things with shaking hands, he couldn't take risks with Tony's safety and comfort. Tony thought of it as the most loving thing—Stephen had practiced so much just to make sure Tony wouldn’t get a burn. Stephen couldn't think of it that way; he was aware every moment of how easily he could burn Tony, so he kept being precautious.

And yet—Tony gave a long, quiet sigh, melting into the bed, the twist going out of his spine as he tucked his face down against the sheet. He felt safe, with Stephen's hands on him, safe and grounded enough not to need to look. Stephen had to work at keeping his hands a little less shaky, at not losing the slow rhythm he'd built; he just wanted to snatch Tony up against him and kiss him and kiss him and kiss him until he understood how precious he was, what a stunning gift his trust was.

"Stay there.”

He re-lit the candle in his hand and set it back on the nightstand to let it melt down further. This was why he'd bought two; he blew out the second one, then shuffled backward to resume his drip-stroke-massage pattern downward, over the generous curve of Tony' bottom.

Tony gasped, and arched up into Stephen's touch, and his sounds suddenly had a different cast to them; but Stephen just kept working at the muscles, sometimes dipping closer to center but never quite pressing between. He knew Tony was hard, pressed between his belly and the mattress, and if the pressure of the massage rubbed him against the sheet, well, that was just fine with Stephen.

Eventually, Stephen tore his hands from Tony's beautiful soft bottom to continue the pattern down Tony' legs. Tony squirmed and lifted his hips and whined, "Stephen..."

"Patience," Stephen said. "It's all right, baby, I'll take care of you. At my own pace, okay?"

"Hnn." Tony whined, but relaxed again, and Stephen rubbed oil carefully into his thighs.

"Good boy," Stephen murmured, moving south again to rub Tony' calves. Then he nudged Tony' ankle and said, "Turn over, baby."

Tony rolled, looking down at Stephen with blown chocolate eyes and pink cheeks and a stubborn little thrust to his jaw, like he was daring Stephen to say anything about the way his cock bounced against his belly, straining against nothing.

Stephen lifted Tony's feet one by one and kissed them, and rubbed them down with the warm oil. "I'm going to tie these down now," he said, and at Tony's nod he used two of the strips of sheet to bind each of Tony's ankles to the bed rails, careful to keep the strips flat against Tony's skin so that any pressure would be distributed over a wide area. Tony lay still as Stephen worked, letting Stephen move him freely, and only once it was done did he struggle—not to get free, Stephen knew, but to test the hold.

"Comfortable?" Stephen asked.

"Yes." Tony shifted, pressing his hands against the matress. "Just my legs?"

"I'm not done yet." Stephen dripped a little oil on Tony's shin and smoothed his hand over it. 

"Mustn't get ahead of myself, here."

As he worked his way north again, he paused to kiss Tony' knees, his soft thighs, and then, with his hands pressed against Tony' hips, holding him down, Stephen kissed the tip of Tony' cock, which jumped against his mouth, seeking asylum. "Stephen," Tony whimpered.

"Patience," Stephen whispered back, close enough that Tony would feel the heat of his breath. He dripped oil liberally over Tony' cock, then smeared it around, squeezing slightly, massaging it down over Tony' balls and behind, then back up again, watching Tony closely the whole time, delighting in his closed eyes and little gasping breaths. When he had Tony pushing up into his hand, he traded for a fresh candle and started moving upward again, rubbing the oil into Tony' stomach with long, wide sweeps of his hands.

"Stephen," Tony whined. "Stephen, please—"

"Patience," Stephen said again, leaning down to kiss one nipple even as he poured oil over the other. "I'll take care of you, baby, don't worry."

He used massaging Tony' chest as an excuse to play with those nipples while they were all slicked up and slippery, making Tony squirm and clutch at his forearms. "Stephen," he gasped, "stop—stop, that's—"

Stephen stopped, sat back, held his hands up away from Tony' chest. "All right?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay, it's just—a little sensitive," Tony said. "You can, you know—finish whatever you've got planned."

Stephen leaned down to brush his nose against Tony's cheek, guessing that he wouldn't appreciate a touch from an oily hand, and kissed him. "Color, baby?"

"Green. It's okay." Tony's hands relaxed, slipping back down to lie on the matress. "I'm okay."

"Good."

Stephen kissed him again, lingering, rubbing down against him. Tony arched up to meet him, slick and soft and hard, and Stephen groaned; Tony turned his head and said, "Patience, Stephen," and Stephen didn't have to look to know the smug tilt of his mouth.

"Patience, indeed," he said, and set his teeth into Tony' neck. "We're a long way yet from the part where I rub off against you."

Tony' breath caught. "Promise?"

"Oh, don't worry, darling, you'll get everything you want." Stephen pulled away again and settled beside Tony's right hip, taking his arm in his hands and smoothing the oil down over it. From the shoulders all the way to the fingertips he massaged, then placed a dry kiss in the center of Tony' palm and said, "I'm going to tie this, now, too."

Tony nodded, so again Stephen carefully wrapped strips of soft torn sheet around his wrist and tied it off to the headboard. Again Tony struggled, pulling against the bindings, craning his head to look up at them; again, they held him firm. Stephen circled the bed to do the same on the other side: oil, massage, kiss, bind, and watch Tony struggle.

"You look beautiful," he said, sweeping his hands down over Tony's chest and stomach just to feel him, the hard little pebbles of his nipples, the soft give, the slickness of the oil. "Relaxed, and pliant, just like I wanted. Now we're ready to begin."

Tony huffed. "We haven't started yet?"

Stephen grinned. "I only just got you all tied up; surely you didn't think we were almost finished?" He set the last of the lotion candle back on the nightstand, and picked up his lighter and the plain white taper waiting there.  
"Are you ready, darling?"

Tony' eyes were wide and dark, his cheeks flushed, his lip caught between his teeth. He nodded silently, no longer quite as relaxed as he'd been the moment before. That was all right with Stephen; at least he was tense for all the right reasons.

Stephen lit the candle carefully, kept his eyes on it as he leaned across to set the lighter down. He held it upright, pretending to watch it burn, but really looking at Tony, whose eyes were fixed on the wax, beginning to melt and trickle down the side of the candle. As long as Stephen kept it vertical, only his own hand would be in the path of the falling wax.

Slowly, Stephen tilted the candle.

The first drop seemed to take forever to fall, gathering itself at the edge, swelling up and hanging lower and lower before finally letting go. Stephen watched Tony' eyes follow it downward until it landed in the center of Tony' chest; Tony hissed with the impact, arms jerking as though to try to protect himself.

"Shh," Stephen soothed, reaching with his free hand to stroke Tony' cock even as he repositioned the candle. Tony' eyes closed, tension shifting from his shoulders to his belly, so Stephen let another drop fall, this time to land on Tony' thigh.

"Stephen," Tony groaned.

"Shh," Stephen said again. "You're all right, baby, I've got you. I'm going to take care of you, remember?"

Tony sighed, shifting restlessly. "Yes, Stephen. Please..."

"Please what, baby?"

"Please—take care of me," Tony whispered, turning his face away.

"Of course. Of course, baby." Stephen sprinkled another drop, two, three, across Tony's stomach, following each with a long, slow stroke of his cock. "I'm going to keep you," he said, "just like this, bound for me, helpless; I'm going to melt this candle over your gorgeous body until there's nothing but a stub left, and I'm going to touch you the whole time, but I'm not going to let you come—" Tony whined, and Stephen lifted his voice to be heard: "—not until I'm done with you, not until I'm ready for you to come; and then I'm going to make you come again, and again, until there's nothing left in you, until you're limp and exhausted; and then I'm going to have you, darling, when you're all soft and slippery and weak, I'm going to take you; because you're mine, aren't you, baby? My good boy?"

"I'm—" Tony gasped against another hot droplet of wax. "I'm yours, Stephen, please!"

"Please what, darling?" Stephen added a twist to his next stroke of Tony' cock. "What do you want? What do you need baby?"

"Hn-nn—s'good—Stephen I'm I'm I'm—"

"Shh," Stephen said, and smoothed his hand down Tony' thigh instead. "Don't worry, baby. I've got you. I know."

Tony lay limp and panting in his bonds, eyes open now but glazed; he was deep under, if only for the few seconds it took for the impending orgasm to fade. Stephen used those few seconds to reach for the last item waiting on the side table, a bowl filled with several ice cubes.

Tony gasped at the first touch of ice, sliding up his hip toward the center of his chest. He broke out in bumps under the melting ice, droplets pooling up and running off his oiled skin. Stephen ran the ice cube over the same spot until Tony started squirming away, and then, with careful aim, dropped hot wax right into the center of the cold patch.

Tony hissed, yanking at his restraints so hard that Stephen worried he'd bruise. "Shh," he soothed, holding both the candle and the ice away, "shh, baby, you're all right."

"s' hot," Tony whined, still squirming.

"Need to cool down?" Stephen lifted the hand with the ice with a playful threat; Tony spread himself out and nodded, and Stephen let the meltwater drip between his fingers onto Tony's hip.

He decorated Tony's entire body this way, drops of hot wax followed by drops of icy water, sometimes tracing the edges of the wax splatters with an ice cube to harden them, only for them to crack or peel away as Tony shifted. His chest, his belly, his thighs, the exposed underside of his arms: every part of Tony received the same treatment, and when one ice cube ran out Stephen warmed his palm against Tony's hot cock before picking up another.

Finally, when there was only just enough candle left for Stephen to hold on to without burning himself, he held it in front of Tony's face and said, "Make a wish, birthday boy."

Tony blinked at him, then craned his head up and blew the candle out; Stephen took it away before the smoke could get into Tony's face, dunking it into the bowl of ice—now mostly a bowl of water.

"There you go," Stephen said, "you're all done with that, baby. You did so well, you were so good. So lovely, all twisting and gasping and desperate. So patient, and now it's time, darling; do you want to come now?"

"Please," Tony begged, and Stephen took him in hand, stroked him just the way that would bring him off fastest; it was no longer the time to tease, no longer the time to make him wait. In less than a minute he was coming, crying out, arched tight against his bindings; Stephen stroked him through it, then gave him just a few seconds to catch his breath.

As soon as the tension melted away, Stephen took hold of him again, not even soft yet; Tony whined, trying to squirm away, but the ties held him tight and Stephen was relentless. "M-Stephen," Tony begged, writhing, whimpering. "Stephen, puh—please—"

"Please what, darling?" Stephen kept stroking, bending down to press his face close to Tony’s. "Please touch you? Please make you feel good? Please let you come?"

"Stephen!" Tony thrashed, face screwed up, pulling away; but he wasn't saying 'no', and he wasn't saying 'stop', and he could, so Stephen kept going, and in a moment Tony's cock pulsed again in his hand, dribbling weakly over Stephen's fingers.

"Lovely," Stephen said, without stopping. "Beautiful. Well done, baby. One more, okay? Just one more. Can you do that for me?"

Tony whimpered, but nodded, and Stephen lay down beside him to stroke, propped up on his elbow, his strong hand cradling the back of Tony's neck and his forehead pressed to Tony's cheek. "You're lovely, darling," Stephen murmured, "you're so good, you're perfect, beautiful, gorgeous, you can do it, you're so strong and so brave for me, my good boy, my handsome sweet baby, I love you, I love you so much—"

Tony stiffened, twitching in Stephen's hand, coming dry with a little sob that he tried to catch behind his teeth. "Perfect," Stephen breathed, "God, baby, that was beautiful, let me, let me just..." He shifted, hooked one leg over Tony's thigh, and that let him press his cock into the hollow of Tony's hip. He hadn't been touched all evening, but watching Tony react to him was enough; he came while Tony was still panting, staring into those big dark eyes.

"It's okay," he said, before he caught his own breath, already reaching for a wet wipe. "It's all right, I've got you, I'll clean you up. There you go." The come, still separated from Tony's skin by a layer of oil, came away easily; the wax was more stubborn. "Can you stay tied for just a minute longer?" Stephen asked; "I want to get this wax off you so we can get in the shower as soon as possible. Is that okay?"

"Mm-hmm." Tony nodded, and Stephen carefully scraped the wax off him with the handle of a spoon. He suspected that this, too, was easier thanks to the oil, as the wax crumbled away onto the sheet.

As soon as the last of it had been peeled off Tony's skin, Stephen cut the ties at his ankles and wrists, rubbing soothingly where the skin was red and angry. "You might have some bruises by morning."

"I'm not explaining them to Rhodey," Tony mumbled, stubborn and limp and exhausted. "We get to shower now, right?"

"Yeah, baby, of course. Sit up, I've got a bathrobe for you. There you go. Are you sore at all?"

"Shoulders, a bit," Tony admitted, letting Stephen help him into the robe, "from pulling. S'just a little, though."

"I'll rub them for you later, if you'd like," Stephen offered, bracing his strong arm across Tony's back and helping him to his feet. "Ohh, you're a little shaky, huh? We'll have to feed you once you're all cleaned off."

"Mm-hmm," Tony agreed, leaning softly on Stephen and letting Stephen lead him into the bathroom. He stayed soft and pliant and pressed close while Stephen started the shower, tested its temperature, and pushed the robe back off his shoulders. Something went tight in Stephen's chest at the way Tony clung to him as he climbed into the tub, the way he nearly stumbled and clutched at Stephen's shoulders. The way he sighed and became impossibly softer under the hot spray, the way he leaned on Stephen and let Stephen wash him. How skin-hungry he seemed, pressing close to Stephen and trailing his hands over Stephen's body; just, it seemed, to feel, and not with any kind of intent.

"God, I love you," Stephen said, brushing Tony's wet hair out of his face. "Happy birthday, Tony."

"Mm. I love you," Tony mumbled, burrowing in against Stephen's neck and nuzzling his collarbone. "Thank you."

"Had a good time?"

"Mm-hmm." Tony kissed Stephen's chest, and then sighed. "'m a bit shaky."

"Time to get out?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I've got you." Stephen shut the shower off, braced both feet firmly on the ground, and crouched low enough to hug Tony around the thighs so that when he stood straight again he could step carefully over the edge of the tub and set Tony down on the other side. He dried Tony gently, dried himself quickly, and re-wrapped Tony in the clean bathrobe he'd made ready earlier. Then he bent and scooped Tony up again, and ached with the way Tony simply leaned on Stephen's chest and let himself be carried.

"So worn out," he murmured, setting Tony down just inside the bedroom door. "Give me just a moment to strip the bed, okay, baby?"

"Mm-hmm." Tony nodded sleepily, and Stephen leaned down to kiss his forehead before hurriedly stripping off the oil-stained, waxy bedsheet and replacing it with a fresh, clean one. He tossed the pillows back up onto the bed, fetched the blankets from on top of the dresser and dumped them on the foot of the bed, then dug into Tony's underwear drawer for a pair of boxers and a tank top to sleep in.

"Help," Tony said, pouting, when Stephen brought them over; he put his arms in the air for Stephen to pull the tank over his head, then braced his hands on Stephen's shoulders to step into the boxers while Stephen knelt and held them for him.

"You're so cute," Stephen said, and kissed his forehead, and led him to the fresh clean bed to get tucked in. "I'm gonna bring you some steak and water, okay, baby?"

"'m too sleepy," Tony protested; "don't leave."

"Oh, sweetheart," Stephen said, torn. On the one hand, Tony really should eat something after a long scene like that; on the other hand, he looked so sweet snuggled down with the blankets up to his chin, looking at Stephen with big brown eyes, that it was almost impossible to deny him something he wanted.

"Please?" Tony said, and Stephen sighed and relented, crawling into bed beside him.

"If you're still awake in ten minutes I'm getting up and getting you something to eat" he warned.

"Won't be," Tony mumbled, and he wasn't.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first ironstrange fic ever, and I was really excited to write this, I hope it wasn’t rubbish. Please enjoy and tell me what you think! :) 
> 
> Tumblr- Actuallyspooderman
> 
> much love xoxo


End file.
